Cartas a mi hermano
by Nancy Cephiro
Summary: A escondidas de Marley, Zeke y Eren comienzan un arriesgado carteo que pone en peligro la vida del Jefe de Guerra y de toda la Isla Paradis. Uno de los dos hermanos traicionará al otro como parte de un plan. Sin embargo, un poderoso sentimiento de cariño y fraternidad comenzará a surgir entre ambos. Aún en tiempos de guerra, la sangre llama y el cariño surge sin poderlo dominar.


**•**

 **DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Es obra y creación de Lucifer. Gracias.**

 **•**

 **ஐ •**

* * *

 **ஐ •**

 **•**

 **Cartas a mi hermano**

.

Sé que me odias y tal vez con justa razón.

Me odias incluso más de lo que alguna vez odiarás a alguien y eso lo adiviné desde el primer momento cuando abrí el primer sobre, de nuestra primera carta, y leí de tu puño y letra el primer _"Para Zeke Jeager, Jefe de Guerra"._

Me imagino la presión que tuvieron que soportar la pluma y la hoja con la que me enviaste tu escueto saludo que me sonó más a amenaza que cumplido, y pasaste en seguida a explicarme tu famoso "plan".

Lo noté también en la mirada tan vacía que me dirigiste la primera vez que pudimos hablar "educadamente" cara a cara. La vibra incómoda que expedía tu humanidad por tenerme tan cerca tuyo. Lo noté hasta en tu timbre de voz con el que intentaste chantajearme con inútil disimulo.

A pesar de tus 19 años, buscas hacerte el más fuerte. Intentas intimidarme. Quieres aparentar ser el más inteligente. Pero si supieras que nada de eso funciona, porque mi corazón está quebrado en dos desde el primer momento que Reiner y Bertholdo me confirmaron tu existencia.

Si supieras que en mi mente, a lo largo de estos últimos 4 años, solo albergó la única esperanza de poder ir a salvarte de esa isla como te lo prometí.

Si supieras que, aún en tiempos de guerra y ser de bandos distintos, yo haría por ti lo que fuera.

Yo haría por ti lo que fuera…

* * *

 **ஐ** **•** **ஐ** **•** **ஐ**

Tienes la misma cara de zorra que tu madre.

¿Y sabes qué es lo que más me repugna? Que aunque nuestro color de cabello es distinto, nuestro color de ojos es diferente, y ni siquiera el tono de nuestra piel es parecido… aún así, tenemos algo que aún nos identifica como hijos de un mismo ser.

Quien quiera que tenga la oportunidad de tenernos cerca, adivina que hay un hilo invisible que nos une.

Lo he intentado romper, cortar, aniquilar… pero ya me di cuenta que es completamente imposible. Incluso, el inocente de Falco sin saber nuestra historia de vida, me dijo sentados en aquella banca de aquel primer día, que mi cara le recordaba a alguien. Que fastidio saber que se refería a la tuya.

Llegué a Marley preparado para todo. Para matarme si era posible en caso de que no aceptaras nuestro "trato" y te pusieras en contra de mi vida y la de los míos.

Inclusive, Levi y yo apostamos en un juego de cartas quién se encargaría de hacerte añicos si te negabas a "cooperar".

Pero me llevé la enorme sorpresa de que ni siquiera necesité coaccionarte. De hecho parecías feliz de verme…

Parecías MUY feliz de verme…

Pensé que tal vez hasta tomarías represalias contra el pobre Falco. Pobre chico… Me acuerdo que lo elegí al azar para mi plan; lo miré y lo primero que pensé fue _"Capitán Levi, ese mocosito_ _nos sirve…"_

Pero resulta que hasta lo premiaste por su hazaña del carteo, me sorprendió verte con él sumamente agradecido.

Zeke, se supone que somos enemigos, que tu intención sería de hecho la de matarme. ¿Por qué te muestras entonces tan protector, al grado de hacerme dudar de lo que me rodea?

¿Quién debe morir y quién debe vivir? ¿Quién es el malo y quién es el bueno en esta historia?

* * *

 **ஐ** **•** **ஐ** **•** **ஐ**

Me estoy jugando el pellejo.

Me lo estoy jugando porque se me metió en la cabeza que podrías tener razón. Después de todo, hablas desde la **Coordenada**. Por eso, y aunque esté peligrando mi puesto, yo estoy contigo.

De pronto y solo me estoy engañando. En el fondo lo hago, porque cruzar letras y palabras contigo me han llenado de una sensación de alegría. ¿Efectos de la Coordenada? ¿Efectos de tus chantajes?

Ignoro si estoy cayendo en alguna trampa. Me desconozco a mí mismo y lo único que sé, es que mucho antes de que te infiltraras en estas tierras, yo ya soñaba con este encuentro. Estúpidamente, sentirme en el papel de hermano mayor me hizo un poco más feliz entre toda la mierda que navega por este mundo.

Hubo ocasiones, a lo largo de estos cuatro años que pasaron, que me ponía a soñar despierto en cómo serían las cosas si Marley y Erdia no hubieran destruido nuestras vidas.

Definitivamente, yo saldría de la escuela corriendo contento por ir a ver a mi hermanito menor, y en vez de llegar al hogar divorciado pasaría al de mi padre y su segunda esposa.

Entonces yo entraría con unas confianzas, como si fuera también hijo de esa familia que no es mía, y Carla me daría la bienvenida con un cálido beso.

Subiría las escaleras a la desbandada, directo como flecha a la cuna (que sin duda yo habría ayudado a elegir) y ahí estarías tú, un bebito tan pequeñito pero tan enérgico como el verde eléctrico de tus ojos.

Se supone que los Guerreros no debemos despertar esta clase de sentimientos. Menos soñar tonterías. Y mucho menos, aliarse con el enemigo. Pero pasa que toda guerra deja, precisamente, los mismos efectos secundarios: Añorar el amor perdido. Lamentarse por lo nunca vivido. Fantasear con una vida distinta.

Me prometiste la paz mundial y yo te dije que no me gustaba la guerra. Pareciste escéptico por mis palabras, pero me sonreíste. Hermano mío, ¡me sonreíste! Y te sorprendiste porque estuve a punto, en un ridículo arrebato, de levantarme del asiento para rogarte algún abrazo tuyo.

Me detuve solo porque estaba Reiner presente.

* * *

 **ஐ** **•** **ஐ** **•** **ஐ**

Yo sabía que aquel sería el último encuentro. Así estaba estipulado. Así estaba planeado.

Caíste redondito en la trampa. Y aunque todo nos salió perfectamente bien, yo estoy sintiendo este inexplicable dolor.

Muy a mi pesar, pero mucho muy a mi pesar, tengo que reconocer que me hubiera encantado corresponderte ese abrazo. ¿Para qué demonios te llevaste a Reiner a esa última reunión? Pasan los años y el pobre sigue estorbando aquí y allá.

Ahora es demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera debería estar pensando en estas cosas. Eras mi enemigo. Así llegué con esta idea a Marley.

En estos momentos ya debes estar en lo más profundo de esa horrible cueva, a estas altas horas de la noche, amarrado y amedrentado por el Capitán Levi y la Comandante Hanji. Y con lo que les encanta torturar gente.

Amarrado, tieso, frío. Imposibilitado para convertirte en el Titán Bestia. Indefenso como un animal listo al matadero, donde serás devorado por otro erdiano. Mismo destino para Pieck, Reiner y Porkko.

No quise estar presente. Me disculpé con los demás cuando te estaban sujetando. Afortunadamente tenías la cabeza cubierta y no miraste ni mi cara ni yo la tuya. Fingí un "horrible" cansancio por la última batalla recién sucedida y huí como cobarde para meditar a solas.

Leo otra vez tu última carta. Me la estoy aprendiendo de memoria y creo que será de las últimas cosas que recuerde cuando se acaben mis trece años.

 ** _"... eres la Coordenada. Tienes los secretos y tienes muy posiblemente la razón y..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _... pero fue buena idea esconder las cartas en los guantes de Beisbol, así dudo mucho que Colt las encuentre. Odia el beisbol y prácticamente soy yo quien lo obliga a jugar. Me imagino que no sabes qué es Beisbol, o apenas lo estás conociendo. Es mi deporte favorito. Y si las cosas fueran distintas, sin duda alguna aprenderías al menos lo básico para poder jugarlo... quizás yo..._** ** _"_**

 _"...Y si la cosas fueran distintas..."_

Todo salió a la perfección.

Y aún así, no entiendo por qué estoy llorando.

 **•**

 **ஐ •**

* * *

 **ஐ •**

 **•**

Hola a todos...

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Ya ven que en este ánime todo mundo cree tener la razón XD XD, cree ser el bueno y apunta con el dedo al prójimo acusándolo de ser el villano.

Zeke es uno de esos personajes que esconde muchos secretos, siento que Isayama nos tiene preparadas grandes sorpresas a través de él. Y por mientras sale el capítulo 100, así es como me imagino las cosas.

No sé qué tan "malo" sea Zeke, pero de que ama a su hermano LO AMA y de ahí nadie me saca.

Por esta razón, le dedico este fic a Odette Vilandra (Grisell) porque sé que esta teoría sobre los sentimientos de Zeke hacia Eren la creemos y compartimos. Grisell fue de las primeras fans que llegó a teorías muy interesantes sobre este tema (Zeke/Marley) y otros más de SNK. Búsquenla en YouTube!

Gracias nuevamente por leer.

Nancy


End file.
